purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Lucero
Andrea Camila Muñoz was a vampire and minor character in The Pureblood Legacies. Her first and only appearance is in the series' second book, Killer Instinct. She was the birth mother of Marina Wilson (born Ava María Rojas Muñoz) and the partner of Miguel Rojas. She was born a mermaid but was willingly converted to a vampire by Miguel. The two of them were close friends with Aaron and Elizabeth Wilson. She was eventually killed by Daniela Vasile after delivering her daughter to the Regiment because she tried to vouch for her daughter's freedom in attempt to regain her daughter's trust. Early Life Andrea was born off of the coast of Barranquilla, Colombia in 1966. She was brought up in a strict mermaid family that was next in line for the throne of the Kingdom of the Seven Seas. From the moment she was born, her father had arranged for her to be married to the son of the family who was also in line to rule. In 1981, rebellious and a believer of true love, fifteen-year-old Andrea fled her home in the Caribbean Sea and relocated to Playa del Carmen in Mexico. Here she met the son of a fisherman, Miguel Rojas, and the two fell in love. After her father learned of this, he caused a massive hurricane in anger at his daughter's decision to love a land dweller. When it became clear that Andrea wouldn't return, her family disowned her and she found a new life on land. 1993 Around this time, Andrea discovered that Miguel had been converted to a vampire. Within months of this, Miguel had converted Andrea at her request. 1996 After giving birth to a girl, Miguel told her that their daughter would eventually inherit their abilities, and that if they decided to keep her, she would forever be in danger. Devastated, Andrea sought out her close friend Elizabeth Wilson, a nurse, and begged her to take the child in. Elizabeth agreed to do so after discussing the matter with her husband. Andrea and Elizabeth then met in secret and Andrea gave her baby away. Andrea asked that she never know what became of her daughter for fear of putting her in danger. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Andrea |-|Killer Instinct= Once her partner Miguel had been captured by the Union in order for information on their daughter, Andrea offered to bring her to them so long as Miguel walked away alive. However, after successfully delivering Marina to the Union, she had learned that Miguel had been killed already. After confronting the Union on the matter, they had killed her in retaliation. |-|Midnight Fury= Andrea Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Andrea' is a feminine name.... Middle *'Camila' is a feminine name... Last *'Muñoz' is a surname... Trivia *Her name is pronounced 'ahn-DRAY-ah'. *She is descended from one of the leaders of the royal Marine Court, Delia. *She was next in line to rule the Kingdom of the Seven Seas. However, she gave up this birthright when she decided to flee the ocean and live on land. *She had owned a Marine Ring, which she stole from her mother before fleeing home to come on land. Before she was killed, she gave the ring to her daughter in hopes that it would give Marina a connection to her. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Destroyed Category:Ghosts Category:Muñoz Family Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Colombian Characters